


Rave

by haraamis



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig enjoys himself at a club, knowing that Crawford is watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WK Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ for the following prompt: Sex (of any kind) in a bar/nightclub involving Schuldig (alone or in company).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

The raging beat of the music pounded through his body. Deep down in his gut the vibrations curled and twisted, blood pumping through his veins in a steady pulse. God, he felt good. He had his eyes closed, and his body moved in perfect tune with the beat, hips gyrating in a sinful dance. Pleasure ran down his spine, his legs. It made his cock throb in the confinement of his pants. Yes, that was it. He lowered his mental shields, leaking some of that pleasure out into the crowd surrounding him as he reached out with slippery tendrils of thought, probing the minds of those unsuspecting fools.

His lips slowly curled in a dangerous smirk as he felt the shift in the bodies around him, answering his call. Closer, faster, harder, mouths opened in moans that were swallowed by the music, but Schuldig didn't need to hear. He felt it. He knew it. His grin widened, a pointy tooth coming into view. It was so easy.

There was no shame in him as he cupped his groin, bucking his hips into his hand. He pressed the sharp spike of need out into the crowd, then soaked up the immediate reaction. He magnified it, manipulated as he saw fit, and pushed it out again. Something akin to giddiness rose inside him; laughter bubbled in his throat but came out as something close to a groan. He revelled in the feeling, power tingling along his skin, pleasure twisting his insides.

Crawford's thoughts were closed to him, as always, but he was well aware of the other's presence. The eyes slid over him like a caress, the weight of the clairvoyant's mind, his strong shields proved to be a steady companion. Schuldig knew Crawford was watching him. Crawford knew that Schuldig knew. And still they played. It was all part of the game.

Schuldig slowly opened his eyes to glance up to where Crawford was perched on the rail surrounding the dance floor. The clairvoyant looked bored. Schuldig knew better. He gave the other a lazy smile, eyes sharp under the heavy lids, inviting, challenging. Crawford merely blinked at him. Schuldig grinned. The game was on.

He drew the crowd in closer around him, weaving his net of pleasure tight and tighter. He glided through the mass of grinding figures, made his puppets dance in frenzied need. Farther and farther he reached out, felt the sparks spill over from one to the next. He was getting better at this.

His own body thrummed, pants incredibly tight now where they stretched over his hard length. He also felt Crawford drawing closer. Schuldig knew he was approaching his limit. Soon, but not quite yet.

"Enough!" He was smashed into the next wall, wrists pinned above him. A strong, lean body immobilized him against the cold concrete of the dark corner. The bastard had been closer than Schuldig had thought. He smirked. He didn't feel the compulsion to fight. He ground his hips into Crawford's, finding the matching erection. The smirk grew smug. Oh yes, he was pleased with himself. He pushed again, casting the jolt of want that ripped through him outwards before slamming up his shields. It surged through the people in a massive wave, rising in a last collective moan. Raising his shields had broken the hold on their minds, but they were too far gone to notice.

Crawford's hot breath brushed his ear. "How many?"

"Twenty more than last time."

"Not bad."

"I know. Are we done talking now?" Schuldig arched his body forward, parting his legs at the same time. Crawford easily slid between them, their dicks aligned, hot and pulsing. Schuldig groaned; Crawford hissed, then sank his teeth into Schuldig's neck, just this short of drawing blood. Schuldig groaned again.

Crawford's hands left Schuldig's wrists to dig firm fingers into his hips as he pounded into him, still moving with the beat, hard and fast. The heat built quickly, coiling low in Schuldig's stomach, so close.

"Fuck," he panted.

"Turn around," Crawford answered.

Schuldig complied, bracing his arms against the wall. One of Crawford's hands pressed against the small of his back, bowing his spine, the other opened the button and zipper of his pants with nimble fingers. The pressure on his back resided for a moment, then his pants were pushed down and he finally felt Crawford's dick slide between the cheeks of his ass. Long fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezed and pulled. He was so not going to last. He chuckled breathlessly, as harsh gasps hit his neck. Apparently, neither was Crawford.

They picked up their pace, thrust and stroke and slide, almost there. A shudder ran through Schuldig, his dick twitching.

"I'm gonna…," he rasped.

Crawford's hand slid into Schuldig's hair in response, pulling his head back in an almost painful line. Crawford licked along that line once, marking him, then gave the last few powerful thrusts, before stiffening at his back. The sensation of hot come sliding across the skin of the small of his back brought Schuldig pulsing into Crawford's hand with a soundless scream.

Around them the people kept on dancing, writhing, moving. Oblivious.


End file.
